


《骨笛与狼犬之歌》

by Raucedine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: 盖文·里德不能忍受一丁点儿爱，正如他不能忍受一丁点儿侮辱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 喝醉的时候写的，不知道有没有后续。  
> 不会打标签了已经。

盖文·里德寻求一夜激情，RK900管不着他。

新案件令人作呕，红冰是帮凶，哭花了眼线的年轻妻子把年长的丈夫切成七块，生殖器淌着血横在浴室的置物架上，像某种内容过激的先锋艺术作品。盖文拒绝承认自己对此感到兴奋，先到案发现场外面的大垃圾桶边痛痛快快地吐了一阵，把早晨仿生人搭档给他煮的咖啡和半片将就着吃下的橙子酱面包片统统呕出食道，他吐完觉得浑身轻松，站起身子擦嘴，900在身后冒出来，递上纸巾一言不发。

盖文接了纸，擦过嘴后扔掉，像住在阁楼里的大家闺秀拒绝窗下追求者的长枝蔷薇，花瓣冰雹似的砸了满地，他只笑一笑权当午后消遣。

“激情杀人。”他作猜想，更像是下定论，因为十二个截面粗糙得像狗啃，抓着线锯两端的手明显不稳，不晓得来源于悲苦还是狂热。盖文心里明白二者参半，却不好明说——他不是《红龙》里的角色，同理心在现实世界也往往没那么好用。

他踏出投影警戒线，900抿着嘴跟在后面，像雪白的刻耳柏洛斯，盖文一直想伸手抚弄他的下巴，又畏惧那副利齿——他想让它们嵌进自己的颈子里不代表他会故意招惹麻烦。

晚上逃班，名义是“整理思绪”和PTSD，晚上一众人围坐在写满线索的白板前开会，RK900却只得冷着蜡像般的俊脸汇报自己的人类搭档因故无法出席。盖文一想象那个画面就禁不住要大笑，他端着酒杯傻乐的模样打动了舞池对面的另一个壁花，留着整齐络腮胡的拉美裔男人过来搭讪，隔着草莓味调制酒的暧昧桃色，问他是想去卫生间还是他的地方。

哈哈，两个都不要。你比不得铁皮罐头的一只手。盖文心里作答，略去所有脏话也还是比战术匕首更伤人。尽管如此，他对那人笑了：“你挑啊。”

最后还是在男卫生间，盖文知道什么安全卫生隐患，就是一时懒得管。要是RK900跟着他来，他也没必要和这个男人将就。想来想去都是他的错，铁皮罐头要是能再异常一点也能从他的眼神和不经意间靠拢过去的小动作里读出那么点爱意，不，纠正，情欲了。

可是他没有。所以盖文看着男人锁上卫生间的门，幻想着RK900用军用级别的力量设定把那个不堪一击的插销撞断，仅凭沉默震慑这个可怜的陌生人，让他软在裤子里仓皇逃离。

“你喝得真的有点儿太多啦，”男人说，谄媚地凑过来吻他，盖文偏头躲开，说不接吻。对方讪笑，跪到地板上解他的裤子。

盖文能感觉到对方的口腔湿热柔软，吸吮着他的阴茎，舌头抵着柱身来回滑动。其实挺不赖，唯一的问题是盖文低头的时候总看见RK900那张比南极冰盖还冷的脸。他闭着眼睛好让一切更逼真，轻轻送腰让自己进得深些，同时不由得想到仿生人该没有咽反射，捅进喉咙深处也并无大碍。那双灰眼睛像雪片落进盖文烧热的脑袋，让他叹息一声射出来。

交换。盖文半跪，态度近似公事公办，含住对方的前端用手刺激底部，这时候他倒学来高效工作，收起牙齿卖力地用舌头扫去龟头上的咸腥液体，在阴茎开始抽动时退开，加快手上的动作。对方克制地射在他脸上，显然因为猛烈的高潮而差点抓碎洗手池。那只是陶瓷而已。900可以轻易地做到。

盖文洗了把脸。镜子旁边的粉蓝灯光开始让他烦躁了。

“下次见。”男人在他身后说，语气轻快得像只不识好歹的雏鸟，盖文没应声，直接一路走出酒吧的门。

回家的路上他思考着明天如何对付福勒队长的问话——汉克肯定懒得管他，现在他还有一只贵宾犬用于消耗精力了。被分成七块的尸体当然是好理由，但他不知道怎么解释他也没去心理辅导室。

他进了公寓楼，没费心放低脚步，一路哒哒地进电梯又出来，指纹验证后进屋，RK900站在他的客厅里，等待许久的目光压在他醉意朦胧的面门。

“操！你他妈的吓死老子了，”盖文大叫起来，胃袋愉快又难耐地紧缩，搅得他整个胸腔也不得安宁，“你来干嘛？会开完了？”

“我判断你情绪不佳需要一定的疏导。考虑到你没有接受警局为你安排的心理咨询，我来强调此事的重要性并且通知你下一次心理咨询的时间。”

“你发个短信给我会死？”

“根据以往的经验，你会假装没有接受到信息并以此为由拒绝接下来的一系列安排。”

说中了。盖文动动嘴唇，因为不能反驳而沮丧了一秒，随即转换话题，问对方凭什么进自己屋。

“介于我不知道你返回家中的具体时间，以及警用仿生人可能引起的不安，我骇入了你的门禁系统。”

盖文抬头瞪RK900，对方垂下眼帘看着他，像看着别的任何东西没什么情绪。人类警探不说话，眼睛的颜色像疯长的铁线蕨层叠迷乱，900于是接下去：“顺带一说，我在你的设置历史里发现你曾尝试输入我的序列号，后来又取消了。如果你愿意，我希望你能向我解释原因。”

“……不关你事。”他突然冷静下来，沉声说道。即使这并不成立——这就是关于RK900，也只是关于RK900的事。

“了解了。”900说。

盖文像被抽了骨头，身体里涌进一千头北美灰狼的灵魂嗥叫着要将他分食殆尽。他走到沙发旁尽可能体面地倒上去，突然改变姿势让他头晕目眩。

“我检测到你有轻微的乙醇中毒，里德警探。需要我为你购置一些醒酒药吗？300米内有一家24小时经营的便利店。”

“不用了。我想喝水，铁皮罐头。”盖文闭上眼睛不看他，闷闷地说，等着对方端水过来，仿生人的宽肩在他身上投下温暖的阴影，他没接过杯子，只把眼睛微微张开，问：“你到底异常了没有？”

RK900额角的指示灯转黄一秒：“容我提醒你，根据《仿生人法案》的最新条款，对于‘仿生人拥有自我意识’的正确表达已经变更为‘觉醒’，在正式场合使用‘异常’一词可被视作公开歧视。以及，是的，我自从出厂以来就是觉醒仿生人。”

“你还是像台他妈的机器。”

“这可能是因为我偏向于理性思考并更多地根据实际情况来选择具体行动。你可以将其理解为人类的个性差异。”

盖文不说话，过了好一会儿才抬起眼睛看向900，他伸出手，没有接过那杯水而是猛地把它掀翻了。

“放屁。”

水洒在RK900的白外套上，杯子没打碎，还在900的手里。黄圈闪烁，900不知道自己是否应该把这一举动归类于平常的无理取闹。

“让福勒给你换个搭档。这才叫理性思考。”

“我并不讨厌你，里德警探，”仿生人搭档突然说，“如果这是你想问的。事实上，我已经在日常的工作中对你有了一定了解……”

“滚出去！”盖文像是被彻底惹恼了，非法入侵、一杯水和突如其来的声明糅在一起有硫磺的气味，他站起来推搡着高大的仿生人，把他们之间的力量和体格差异都抛掷脑后，对方稳住脚步被推着走，在终于踏出门槛时似乎想说些什么，但那句话被死死地摔在门外，门缝间只有莹莹蓝光在黑暗中闪烁一瞬。

盖文紧靠在门上，用裸露在外的皮肤攫取一点凉意，他气坏了，全身的肌肉都因为绷紧而酸痛起来——他不能忍受这个，他想，一丁点儿都不行。就像他不能忍受一丁点儿侮辱。


	2. Chapter 2

他睡到凌晨四点半，天还没亮透，遮光窗帘后头传来稀疏的鸟叫和鸽子飞过的振翅声。蜜蜂和北美灰狼都野外灭绝了，鸽子还能成群结队地从城市上空飞过，这不公平。而且它们掉毛，拉屎，在公园里抢夺小朋友的酥皮面包。

他挣扎了一会儿，爬起来去厕所尿尿，摸黑走到客厅，犹豫片刻后去门口往猫眼外看了一眼——没人在那儿，当然。

返回床上，把之前没来得及脱的上衣和外裤扯掉，再钻进被子里。想起900在被他轰出门外前说的那句话，盖文再次焦躁起来，手攥成拳又像一张玻璃纸把自己展开，在布料之间沙沙作响。他掏出手机看门禁权限编辑记录，自己的声纹，虹膜和十个手指的指纹。全部录入是因为他不知道自己会不会意外丢掉哪些身体部位，而输入RK900的完整序列号是因为他那天被一场暴雨淋得太过软弱，以至于在那一分钟里向着某些愚蠢念头屈服了。

悔意偷袭他，让他在日出之前就彻底清醒。

但还好。盖文徒劳地闭上眼睛。900不会以羞辱他人为乐，不会在茶水间里多嘴多舌。还好是RK900而不是别的下作混账，比如他自己。

他一直等到平时起床的时候，抢先几分钟取消闹钟，有种幼稚的胜利感，随便做了点东西吃就开车去警局。

照例踩点到，RK900也照例给他煮了咖啡，刚放凉到猫舌头不感觉烫，盖文坐进椅子里端起杯子小口啜饮，假装没有心存芥蒂。

“早上好，里德警探。昨天分尸案的嫌疑人已经确定，姓名是查莉•麦克亚当斯，是死者的情妇，全城通缉令已发布。其他详细信息在你的电脑里。”RK900隔着窄桌对他说，盖文听着，在脑子里建构犯罪场景——当然与仿生人的方法大相径庭，叫做“主观臆测”更合适些。他想象年轻女孩丝绸般顺滑的皮肤，和一张美丽却被欺骗扭曲的脸，小厨房里随处可见的简单工具，包括一把卷刃的砍骨刀，血液飞溅，没能妥帖地洒在瓷砖地板上，而是把浴室门口的方形地毯染成深红。配乐里要有小提琴提供濒死的欣快感，大提琴太笨重配不上那个有白金色头发的亡命徒，而没人知道中提琴是什么乐器。

整个上午他忙于琐碎的文书工作，中途又和缇娜在休息室聊了会儿天，下午就迫不及待地出门去联系以前的线人。

“戒烟了。”对方在沿着底特律河慢跑，向着圣克莱尔湖。被他拦下来之后开始步行。

“什么时候戒的？”盖文问，把递出去的烟塞进自己嘴里。

“有孩子了。就戒了。”

盖文多看了他一眼，慢慢吐出一个“哦”，没给评价，想了一会儿说：“那买罐奶粉给你好了。”

线人用运动衫的袖子擦了下汗，问盖文要不要看小孩照片。

“不看。我最讨厌小孩了。”

他们背对着底特律河，往线人住的社区走，途中盖文说：“最近的通缉犯。你帮我留心一下。”

“你说那个啊？我帮不到你。她又不是什么诈骗犯。而且我早就和之前认识的那些人断联系了。”

盖文走进便利店，绕到奶粉架子跟前，手插在外套兜里扫视标价签。

“听说现在警局里都配仿生人搭档，是真的吗？”

“嗯。有的人有塑料搭档。”

“你呢？”

盖文沉默一会儿，这时候提起RK900令他不快，但他还远没有那么神经质，于是哼了一声表示不情不愿的“是”，从货架上拿了一罐奶粉塞到身旁新任父亲的手里：“我小时候喝的这个。”

他们分别的时候线人问盖文要不要上楼坐坐，盖文摇头说不必了，还要回警局磨够钟，抬脚走了两步，RK900的身影出现在街角，雪白制服和笔挺身姿让他比灯塔还显眼，盖文愣在原地，一时间以为是幻觉。

他不动对方就走过来，沉着得像河底的鲇鱼，他不是猎物也觉得心慌，感觉有急流推着他逃跑。

“里德警探。”RK900叫住他。

“你怎么在这儿？”他把烟从嘴里扯出来，知道自己的样子有那么点气急败坏，但也顾不上了，“你跟踪我？”

RK900没有否定，说：“我知道你每一个登记在册的线人。我们是搭档，所有的资料都是共享的。”

“你想干嘛？”

“有目击者提供线索，嫌疑人出现在奥斯汀港。”

盖文看着他，屏住气如坠冰窟，他尽力不要发抖，却感觉到嘴唇都合不拢。RK900看着他挑眉，问你还好吗，里德警探。盖文不作答，把烟捻进路边垃圾桶顶，说：“我们走吧。”

900开车，盖文在副驾驶座心神不宁，想着死者生前近照里有点秃的头和医师执照，查莉的学生证上用的是没化妆的照片，双唇淡而丰厚，带着满不在乎的浅浅笑意。

在第一个十字路口处他们停下来，RK900问：“有什么特定原因让你格外在意这个案件吗，里德警探？”

盖文扭头看他，相处至今他至少明白了一个道理：不要尝试抵赖。

“关你屁事。”

“我认为作为搭档我有必要了解你在工作中的情绪和心理变化。”

“作为‘搭档’你管得太宽了。”

“当我为无故旷工的你请假时你似乎不觉得我管得太宽。”

盖文斜睨过去，RK900迎上来的目光有点挑战的意味，但他的确理亏，只要对方愿意他就永远吵不赢。

“……很难解释。”他思考了一会儿之后勉强开口。

“你可以慢慢说。”

“这不是措辞的问题。”

“那么是什么问题呢？”

“感觉。”

RK900抿唇，侧脸像马特洪峰的轮廓不可动摇，但他说：“那就是我想知道的。”

“你想知道什么？查莉·麦克亚当斯为什么要爱上那个老家伙然后又杀了他把他剁得稀碎？你觉得有意思吗？我还以为你的塑料脑子里下了好几本犯罪心理学概论。”

“不，我想知道你的感觉，里德警探。”

盖文咬着自己的脸颊内侧，看向窗外。道路两旁零星的大果栎和草地是一种无忧无虑的绿色，他们越向北行驶，天上的云层就压得越低。他希望RK900不要再说话，因为他的心跳得太猛烈几乎震碎了肋骨，像旧时火车驶过时铁轨的颤动，高架桥之下的水面漾起闪光的波纹。他感觉很不好。

接下来将近一小时的车程他们都保持沉默，所以盖文才没有当场跳车。

他们到得有点儿迟，但奥斯汀港的反应还算快。五位警员围在便利店门口，房屋稀疏低矮藏不住狙击手要另想办法，奈恩斯下车靠近，分析着需要调用谈判模组的几率。查莉绑了一个亚裔收银员，用枪指着他的头命令对方给自己喂彩虹糖。她穿一件缀着花边和血迹的白色丝质睡裙，在外面套了一件牛仔外套，纤细小腿在初冬的低温里微微发抖。盖文不由得想那条睡裙是先前被她杀掉的男人买的。查莉不打算配合，握枪的手也没松过，一直安静地吃着那一袋巧克力，像此时此刻那点五颜六色的甜味就在她心里排第一。吃完最后一粒，她把穿着制服的男孩推开，抬起枪口对准自己的下颚扣动扳机。

有那么一会儿盖文觉得自己的所有感官都被剥夺了，但一切是那么清晰又缓慢，他没有听见枪声，只看着红红白白的脑浆喷洒出来，像有人砸碎一个熟透的石榴，他想要喊叫，想要说“不”，想冲上前去夺下那把史密斯威森，想号啕大哭。

在那只小金丝雀的身体倒在地上之前，一双手扭转他的肩膀，把他拖进怀里，捂住他的下颚好像那儿同样在汩汩流血，遮住他的眼睛连同一点儿没能安分待在眼眶里的泪水。

他条件反射地挣扎起来，不知道该脱离这个怀抱还是在里面分崩离析，直到一个声音从仿生骨骼紧贴着他的耳朵传来：“没事的，盖文。”


	3. Chapter 3

RK900是一棵巨大的红杉。当他贴在他胸口时，整片森林的寂寥都靠拢过来，在海岸线上，冰冷的雾气可以暂时掩盖他眼角的潮湿。盖文·里德生在密歇根湖畔，从未领略过太平洋的风光，但他记得曾经世界上最高的三株红杉的名字：许珀利翁、赫利俄斯和伊卡洛斯。

他反复念这个三个名字，然后是RK900 #313 248 317 - 87。

必须如此。如果他不抓住锚，他就会漂向清醒噩梦，查莉·麦克亚当斯的头被她自己打穿，子弹却穿进盖文的脊椎。

“盖文？”治疗师看着他，目光中疑惑和理解参半，激不起他的怒火，但也不能算作让他舒适愉快。

“……没什么。你继续。”他说。

其实有很多。

熬过规定时间，他打车回家。这几天都没力气自己开车，恨不得落进下水道里睡去。今天走出警局大门时RK900跟在后面，灰眼睛依旧无动于衷，像一整个核冬天都在里面冻成一个小小的雪花球，根本没有什么红衫林。

“干什么？”盖文问，克制着不要去想他胸口的触感和制服上柔顺剂的味道。

RK900低头看他，片刻后说：“我希望能和你一起回到你的住处。如果你允许的话。”

好。他心里抢先答应。随后被自己弄得想吐，因此得以挤出一个难看的表情：“你自己没地方待？”

“我每晚会回到仿生人警员充能处待机。”900说。

“你每个月工资照拿，就睡在局里？”盖文不可置信地问。

RK900略微颔首，看着他表示肯定。盖文转身就走，在对方跟上来的时候默许了。

不知怎么的，他在车上睡着了一小会儿。到家之前他就醒了，所以RK900没有叫他，只在他醒来时看了他一眼，安静得像只不鸣的鸟。

盖文进门，像往常一样踢掉鞋子和裤子，躺上沙发开始玩手机，饿了之后指使900去给他做饭，仿生人在厨房里搜寻良久，只能开了一个鸡肉汤罐头放在炉子上加热，又煮了份白汁意面，搁在餐桌上招呼盖文来吃。

“别盯着人看。他妈的怪。”盖文边吃边说，900坐在另一头，挑挑眉移开目光。

晚上在卧室看电影，挑的仿生人科技革命之前的2D影片，倒不是盖文有意为之，只不过觉得又慢又静容易睡。灯都熄了，新世纪三十年代人们仍然没有解决空调噪音的问题，风声衬着屏幕上驶过的列车，盖文觉得隐隐头痛，像自己躺在铁轨上。RK900沉默如常，在陈旧影像面前像个新生儿那样好奇，尝试理解目光流转、镜头切换和时空穿梭。

盖文偷看好久，忽然有了满腔孤勇，踢了一脚身旁仿生人的大腿，说“过来”，等对方在他身旁落座，他又命令：“抱着我，太冷了。”RK900额角的指示灯变黄，让他紧张了片刻，随后张开双臂把那点顾虑全部打消。

“你是否感到舒适？”RK900问。

我不。盖文想。而且我永远都不会。他轻微地挣动了一下，900就把手臂放松一些，他靠近，900就顺势抱得更紧。盖文乐此不疲地玩着这个游戏，直到自己觉得困了，把头靠在对方胸口，近乎贪婪地汲取着那点被房间暖热的红杉气息，好让它安抚自己绞得太紧的心脏。

他注意到RK900的制服袖口有一个线头，伸手去揪，用指头大剌剌地捻腕部的皮肤层，那条线延伸到他的卧室墙纸，成为马路的边线，跨过底特律每一个雨后昏暗的天空，和他小学教室里挂着的世界地图。

推开他，就现在。然后入睡。他学着安卓的样子输入指令。无效。重复。无效。重复。无效。

他从来没有失败过。他甩下酒吧的那个男人时没有失败，他推开向他伸过来的女人的手时没有失败，他对着自己过去的偶像口出恶言时没有失败，RK900成为了他的滑铁卢。

 

黄桃罐头。总是黄桃罐头，在深夜打开，收获一点粘滑的口感和廉价甜蜜。盖文自觉配不上更好的，再说黄桃罐头永远忠实，不会像新鲜水果那样随心所欲。

他试过别的水果——血橙和葡萄柚，柑橘类的脾性是用那一点凭运气得来的甜打动你，但盖文不稀罕，连吃三天西柚就嫌弃那股涩味再也不买。他已经做得足够好了，千禧年一代，他的水平可以上光荣榜。

“水果罐头一般糖分过高，含有大量的人工食品添加剂，不适合长期食用。”他偷摸爬起来的时候没想到900也跟在后面，步伐轻得像雪片溶进夜色难以察觉。

“靠！”他大骂出声，“你能不能不要老是这么吓人，他妈的我要是死了就是你害的，回炉重造十次都不够。”会不会像销毁汽车？重型机械压出一个个铁块。

“对不起。”仿生人没什么虚荣心，爽快地道歉，只是脸色平静没有半点愧疚。

“躲远点，别烦我。”

“我建议你现在回去睡觉，里德警探。如果你想吃水果，可以明天去超市购买郊区农场生产的新鲜水果。”

盖文看着他的眼睛把罐子拧开，“啵”的一声，像恶作剧成功的桃红香槟。

“副驾驶轮不到选歌。”他说，坐上餐桌满意地欣赏RK900理解类比和暗喻的傻气模样。

他拿了勺子，在袖口擦出光亮就舀出四分之一块黄桃放进嘴里。900坐在他对面，眼神不反对也不赞许，盖文讨厌他这么中立。

“你能不能吃东西？”

“仿生人不能进食。”

“哦。可怜。”

盖文又舀起一点汁水，用牙齿咬着勺子的金属边缘，问：“那能尝出味道吗？”

“我的检测器在舌头上，传感器数量多且分布密集，能精准检测出物质成分。”

“屁话多，”勺子伸到面前，“尝一下。”

RK900看着眼前沾着黄桃汁和人类唾液的勺子，想要告诉对方自己并没有人类的味觉，但对方绿眼睛里的期待和试探还是让他做出选择，轻微前倾身体舔了一下勺子。

“水，白砂糖，果胶……”他开始列举，又被粗鲁打断。

“甜不甜？”

盖文想要得到什么答案似乎不是讨论的重点，凌晨两点半的夜里好静，静到900打开了模拟呼吸和盖文同步，仿生肺收缩舒张吸进一点点空气里的浮尘，百分之七十是人类死皮，百分之百是盖文•里德的气息。

“很甜，盖文。”他欺骗道。对方笑得很满意，还偏过头以为他看不到。


End file.
